Shining Star
by ZenKiyo
Summary: Mereka adalah bintang yang bersinar. Mereka adalah bintang yang sangat di-kagumi bahkan di sayangi dan di cintai oleh banyak orang. Mereka adalah bintang yang berwujud malaikat. Ya,, mereka-lah sosok itu. sosok yang membuat orang-orang berteriak menyebutkan nama mereka satu persatu. Mereka adalah SUPER JUNIOR.
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Kiyomizu Zenyuki**

 **Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing-masing.**

 **Warning : Typos, geje, absurd, ooc, yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol 'keluar'. Terima kasih *bow**

 **Copyright : Ide cerita ini dan karakter dalam FF ini,, asli dari pemikiran saya. Untuk mengingat awal debut SUJU dan masa-masa SUJU menjadi trainee SM.**

 **Cast : All member SUJU**

 **Summary :** _ **Mereka**_ **adalah bintang yang bersinar.** _ **Mereka**_ **adalah bintang yang sangat di-kagumi bahkan di sayangi dan di cintai oleh banyak orang.** _ **Mereka**_ **adalah bintang yang berwujud malaikat. Ya,,** _ **mereka**_ **-lah sosok itu. sosok yang membuat orang-orang berteriak menyebutkan nama** _ **mereka**_ **satu persatu.** _ **Mereka**_ **adalah SUPER JUNIOR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~HAPPY READING~~**

.

.

.

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S.M. Entertaiment** adalah perusahaan bakat utama, produser, dan penerbit musik korea yang didirikan oleh _Lee soo man._ "SM" merupakan singkatan dari nama pendiri perusahaan ini, _Lee soo man,_ tetapi kini merupakan singkatan dari _star museum_ (museum bintang), karena kepopuleran penyanyi-penyanyi SM Entertaiment di Korea Selatan. Perusahaan ini juga terkenal sebagai rumah grup-grup para legendaris, seperti H.O.T , S.E.S , dan Shinhwa. SM Entertaiment juga mempublikasi Avex Trax dengan artis Jepang seperti Ayumi hamasaki, Namie amuro, dan Koda kumi. SM Entertaiment juga mempunyai anak perusahaan, seperti : SM TinTin Hall, SM Entertaiment Japan, SM Academy, SM Art Company, SM Pictures, SM Amusement, SM F &B Development, SM Entertaiment USA, SM Town Travel, SM Culture & Contents, Wollim Label, dan Baljunso Label. Lokasi SM di Kor-Sel berada di Apgujeong-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seoul. Sedangkan di Amerika Serikat, lokasi SM berada di Wilshire Blvd, Los Angeles.

.

.

.

Mata namja itu terlihat sangat fokus pada komputer yang ada di depannya . Tangannya dengan lambat menggerakkan kursor itu turun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun pada apa yang sedang dibacanya.

' Aku harus mencobanya. Suaraku juga cukup bagus untuk menjadi serang penyanyi' batin namja itu narsis.

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang tengah menghampiri namja yang sedari tadi tak mendengar panggilannya.

" Captain Cho " tepuk yeoja itu pada bahu namja tersebut.

Namja itu terlonjak kaget dan membalikkan badannya dengan cepat. Ia menatap yeoja itu dengan wajah gugup.

" Nunna,, sejak kapan kau disini? " tanya namja itu dengan tatapan horor.

" Sejak tadi " jawab Ahra santai.

" Mwo? A-apa kau melihat semuanya? " tanya namja itu lagi dengan gugup.

" Maksudmu apa sih Kyu. Nunna hanya mau memanggilmu untuk makan malam bersama. Palliwa,, appa dan umma sudah menunggu dibawah " jawab Ahra sambil tersenyum manis dan berjalan keluar kamar Kyuhyun.

' Hah,, untunglah.. ' batin Kyuhyun lega.

Ahra berhenti tepat di ambang pintu dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

" mmhh Kyu,, katakanlah pada appa jika kau benar-benar serius ingin menjadi penyanyi " ucap Ahra dan kembali berjalan kearah ruang makan.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia lalu tersenyum sambil mematikan komputernya dan berlari kearah ruang makan menyusul kakaknya.

" Ahra, mana adikmu? " tanya pada anak sulungnya.

" Sebentar lagi dia turun appa " jawab Ahra sambil mengambil air putih dan meminumnya.

" Selamat makan " ucap Kyuhyun senang sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping .

-Tuk- pukul Ahra ke kepala Kyuhyun dengan sendok yang dipegangnya.

" Aww,, appo nunna " ucap Kyuhyun meringis.

" Kyuhyun,, Ahra.. ayo makan. Appamu sedari tadi menunggu kalian " ucap lembut.

" Ne umma " ucap Kyuhyun dan Ahra bersamaan.

dan hanya tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya.

.

.

.

 **( 2000 )**

" Park Jung Soo-ssi "

" Lee Hyuk Jae-ssi "

Kedua namja yang disebut namanya menoleh pada namja yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Namja itu hanya tersenyum sambil menatap kedua namja yang dipanggilnya.

" Omo, sajangnim " ucap Jungsoo sambil berdiri dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sooman (pendiri SM) kemudian membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan di ikuti oleh Hyukjae.

Sooman masih tersenyum, ia menatap kedua namja itu dengan lembut.

" kalian ikut ke ruangan saya. Ada sesuatu yang saya ingin beritahu pada kalian berdua " ucap Sooman dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruangannya.

Jungsoo dan Hyukjae hanya bertatapan sekilas, kemudian mengikuti Sooman.

" Perasaanku tak enak " batin Jungsoo gugup.

" Dia mau apa " batin Hyukjae bingung.

(Ruangan Lee Soo Man )

" Silahkan duduk " ucap Sooman menatap kedua namja tersebut.

" Terima kasih " ucap Jungsoo dan Hyukjae, kemudian duduk di kursi.

" Langsung saja okey. Intinya saya akan membuat grup namja. Dan kalian berdua adalah anggota yang saya pilih"

" M-maksud anda? " tanya Jungsoo bingung.

Hyukjae hanya diam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia menatap Sooman dan Jungsoo bergantian.

" Kalian berdua saya rekrut untuk menjadi anggota grup . karena kami masih mencari anggota untuk penambahan grup yang akan saya buat, kalian teruslah berlatih untuk persiapan debut kalian nanti yang entah kapan. Berdoalah semoga kalian benar-benar akan debut " ucap Sooman dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Jungsoo dan Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya kaget. 'Debut' bahkan hal itu masih jauh dalam pemikiran mereka.

' Ya Tuhan, apa ini mimpi ' batin Jungsoo menangis.

' Aku akan debut ' batin Hyukjae dan tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **( 2001 )**

»»Beijing

Terlihat 3000 orang yang tengah duduk di depan gedung mewah sambil menunggu hasil casting audisi SM Entertaiment.

" Hah,, bukankah ini terlalu lama " ucap salah satu namja yang kemungkinan adalah peserta audisi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" Aku bahkan yakin aku tak akan lolos " ucap namja itu lagi dengan raut wajah sedikit memprihatinkan.

" TAN HANGENG " suara panggilan pertama dari microfon terdengar.

Namja yang sedari tadi tertunduk itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertajam telinganya.

" TAN HANGENG " suara panggilan kedua.

Namja itu masih diam dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

' Bukankah itu namaku.. ' batin namja itu.

" TAN HANGENG " suara panggilan ketiga.

Namja itu membulatkan matanya. Ia berdiri cepat dan berlari masuk ke dalam gedung.

" Mama, baba, aku lolos " ucap Hangeng keras sambil menghapus air matanya yang sedari tadi menetes.

.

.

.

»»Seoul

Terlihat seorang namja tengah mondar-mandir sambil menatap gedung yang ada di depannya.

" Hei kau, bisakah kau diam. Aku pusing melihatmu mondar-mandir terus " ucap salah satu peserta _seoul's casting system_ yang diadakan SM.

" Mianhae " ucap namja itu sekilas lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya.

-30 menit kemudian-

Terlihat dua namja dengan setelan jas sambil membawa microfon kearah peserta dengan wajah datar yang terkesan sombong.

Salah satu namja tersebut mengarahkan microfon ke mulutnya dan memanggil namja yang lolos audisi.

" KIM JONG WOON " panggilan pertama.

"…"

" KIM JONG WOON " panggilan kedua. Namja itu mulai kesal.

"…"

" JIKA KIM JONG WOON TAK ADA,, MAKA DETIK INI JUGA DIA GU- " ucapan namja itu terpotong. Ia melihat intens namja yang berdiri di depannya tersebut dengan aneh.

" Kau Kim jong woon? " tanya namja itu dengan wajah ragu.

" Ne " jawab Jong woon sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. " Apa saya lolos? " tanya Jong woon balik pada namja yang berdiri di depannya.

" Ne. Baiklah ikuti kami " kedua namja itupun berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan Jong woon yang berdiri mematung.

' A..aku lolos. Umma appa,, aku berhasil ' batin Jong woon senang dan cepat kilat berlari menyusul kedua namja tersebut.

.

.

.

(Di tempat lain dengan hari yang sama)

" permisi "

" Eh iya, ada apa? " ucap Donghae sambil meminum minumannya.

" Anda terpilih menjadi trainee di SM Entertaiment "

" Ohh trainee di S-MWO? " kaget Donghae sambil menyemburkan air yang dimulutnya.

Donghae memukul-mukul dadanya pelan.

" Anda bercanda ya? " tanya Donghae.

" Saya serius,, Lee soo man menyuruh saya untuk memberitahu kalian berdua "

Donghae menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sungmin yang sama kagetnya.

" Baiklah, kami akan memikirkannya. Terima kasih " ucap Donghae sopan sambil tersenyum.

" Saya permisi "

Donghae membalikkan badannya,, lalu menghampiri Sungmin.

" Apa aku mimpi " ucap Donghae sambil menampar wajahnya keras.

" Rasanya benar-benar seperti mimpi " ucap Sungmin tak percaya.

" Kita harus datang ke perusahaan itu besok,, untuk meminta penjelasan. Kita bahkan belum ikut audisi, masa sudah menjadi trainee " ucap Donghae tanpa memperhatikan tatapan Sungmin yang disampingnya.

" Siapa yang kau ajari bocah? " tanya Sungmin sambil menatap tajam Donghae.

" Tak ada " ucap Donghae polos.

" Kita besok akan ke perusahaan itu " Ucap Sungmin senang dan diangguki oleh Donghae.

.

.

.

 **( 2002 )**

»»Los Angeles

Seorang namja tengah asik membaca buku yang dipegangnya. Bahkan ia tak sadar, bahwa sedari tadi ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Namja itu menutup bukunya lalu menoleh kearah namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Oke kita ralat -_- sepertinya memang namja itu sangat peka dengan keadaan disekitarnya.

" What you want to talk to me? " tanya namja itu sopan.

Orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan namja tersebut hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah namja itu.

" I'm of SM Entertaiment. We are looking for talented people to create a group of man. I hope you want to follow the audition. Address here " jawab orang itu sambil memberikan kartu alamat pada namja tersebut.

Namja itu memperhatikan kartu yang diberikan oleh orang tersebut.

" Why did you choose me? " tanya namja itu.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan namja tersebut.

" Because, I see the talent within you "

Lagi-lagi namja itu hanya diam.

" The my permission, bye " ucap orang itu sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas seraya pergi dan menaiki mobil sport hitam yang menjemputnya.

Namja itu hanya memperhatikan mobil yang sudah menjauh tersebut. Ia lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. ' berpikirlah Kim Kibum ' batin namja itu sambil menutup matanya.

.

.

.

(Di tempat lain)

" KIM HEECHUL "

" Ya " ucap namja itu sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

" Anda lolos. Dan mulai hari ini, anda resmi menjadi trainee SM "

namja itu hanya diam mendengar ucapan dari orang tersebut.

' Aku lolos ' batin Heechul senang.

.

.

.

(Di tempat lain)

Terlihat seorang yeoja tengah menghampiri namja yang sedang naik kuda tersebut.

" Young woon " panggil yeoja itu sedikit berteriak.

Namja yang dipanggil tersebut menoleh dan menatap yeoja itu bingung.

" Ne ahjumma, waeyo? " tanya Youngwoon seraya turun dari kuda yang ditunggangi-nya. Ia berjalan menghampiri yeoja tersebut.

" Ada surat untukmu " jawab yeoja itu sambil memberikan amplop berwarna putih pada Youngwoon.

Young woon mengambil amplop tersebut dan membukanya. Namja itu hanya membelalakkan matanya kaget.

" Omo, ahjumma apa benar ini untukku? " tanya Youngwoon tak percaya.

" iya " jawab yeoja itu sambil mengangguk.

" Oh iya Young woon, ahjumma pergi ya " lanjut yeoja itu seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Youngwoon.

Youngwoon hanya mengangguk dengan mata masih fokus pada surat yang dibacanya tersebut.

' Ini benar-benar mimpi. Apa aku harus ikut casting ' batin Young woon bingung.

.

.

.

 **( 2003 )**

" Apa anda Choi Siwon? "

" Ya, ada apa? " jawab Siwon sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

" Apa anda yakin akan bergabung dengan perusahaan kami tuan Choi? "

" Ya, apa ada yang salah? " ucap Siwon sambil memicingkan matanya.

" Selamat anda lolos casting, anda resmi menjadi trainee SM "

Siwon tersenyum senang dan menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

" Terima kasih " ucap Siwon sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

Siwon berjalan keluar gedung SM sambil terus memegang kalung salibnya.

" Terima kasih atas karunia-Mu Tuhan " batin Siwon seraya tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

 **( 2004 )**

( Chinchin Youth Festifal )

" Selamat siang "

" Eh, s-selamat siang " jawab namja 17 tahun itu sambil menatap orang yang menyapanya.

" Kami dari perusahaan SM Entertaiment. Kami kesini ka- "

" Mwo? Kalian dari perusahaan terkenal itu. omo, apa aku mimpi " potong Ryeowook sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya sedikit keras.

" Kami kesini untuk mengajak anda mengikuti casting. Kami melihat anda cukup berbakat "

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia bingung.

" Maksud anda? " tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

" Datanglah ke alamat ini, dan ikuti castingnya "

Ryeowook mengambil kertas tersebut dan melihat orang-orang itu sudah pergi.

' Omo, ini bahkan seperti mimpi. Aku akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal' batin namja itu senang.

" Akan ku beritahu pada umma " ucap Ryeowook senang seraya berjalan meninggalkan festifal tersebut dan berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

 **( 2005 )**

" Shin Dong Hee "

" Iya, saya. Apa ada kabar baik atau bahkan kabar buruk? " tanya Shindong serius.

" Anda terpilih untuk menjadi trainee SM. Selamat "

" Mwo? Anda serius? " tanya Shindong dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

" Ya, kalau begitu anda ikut kami "

Shindong hanya tersenyum girang sambil berjalan mengikuti orang-orang yang ada di depannya, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sinis peserta-peserta audisi.

.

.

.

 **( 11 September 2005 )**

 ***Pra-Debut di saluran Korea M-net***

Mereka berjumlah 12 orang namja. Mereka berada dalam satu ruangan dengan baju dan celana serba hitam yang dipakainya. Warna rambut yang terlihat berbeda membuat kesan menarik pada diri mereka masing-masing.

" Kalian sudah siap ? " tanya seseorang yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

" Nde " jawab mereka bersamaan.

" Baiklah, yang namanya ku sebutkan silahkan angkat tangan " ucap salah satu kru SM Ent.

" Nde " jawab mereka lagi bersamaan.

Ke-12 namja tersebut saling berpegangan tangan sambil menetralkan perasaan mereka yang sangat gugup.

" Park Jung Soo "

" Kim Hee Chul "

" Tan Hangeng "

" Kim Jong Woon "

" Kim Young Woon "

" Shin Dong Hee "

" Lee Sung Min "

" Lee Hyuk Jae "

" Lee Dong Hae "

" Choi Siwon "

" Kim Ryeowook "

" Kim Kibum "

Kru tersebut menatap ke-12 namja itu bergantian.

" 5 menit lagi kalian akan tampil, bersiaplah " ucap Kru itu sekilas seraya berjalan kearah stage kembali.

Jungsoo yang bingung dengan suasana hening di sekitarnya, akhirnya membuka suara.

" Baiklah, kalian harus siap. Jangan membuat sajangnim malu. Kita harus buktikan bahwa kita bisa menjadi bintang yang terang diantara ribuan orang yang menunggu kita diluar sana" ucap Jungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut.

Mereka hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Jungsoo.

" Baiklah, saksikan penampilan dari _SuperJunior-05_ "

Mereka menaiki panggung dengan iringan tepuk tangan dari para fans. Mereka memamerkan senyum mereka sambil menghilangkan rasa gugup pada diri masing-masing.

" Kyaaaa oppadeul "

" Kyaa Heechul oppa "

" Kyaaaa Siwon Donghae jadilah pacarku "

Teriakan para fans menggema di ruangan tersebut. Jungsoo mengambil mic dari salah satu kru.

" Annyeong haseo, choneun uri _SuperJunior-05_ " ucap Jungsoo dan di ikuti oleh member lain.

" Saya sangat sangat berterima kasih pada kalian,, tanpa kalian semua mungkin kami takkan pernah berada diatas panggung yang megah ini " ucap Jungsoo seraya menatap orang-orang yang berada dibawah panggung satu persatu.

" Baiklah, kami akan memperkenal diri satu persatu. Kami akan memulai dari magnae di SUJU-05 "

Ucap Jungsoo lanjut sambil menatap Kibum dan memberikan senyum manisnya. Kibum menatap Jungsoo sekilas lalu ikut tersenyum.

" Kim Kibum imnida, kalian bisa memanggil saya Kibum "

" Kim Ryeowook imnida, kalian bisa memanggil saya Ryeowook "

" Choi Siwon imnida, kalian bisa memanggil saya Siwon "

" Lee Donghae imnida, kalian bisa memanggil saya Donghae "

" Lee Hyukjae imnida, kalian bisa memanggil saya Eunhyuk "

" Lee Sungmin imnida, kalian bisa memanggil saya Sungmin "

" Shin Donghee imnida, kalian bisa memanggil saya Shindong "

" Kim Young Woon imnida, kalian bisa memanggil saya Kangin "

" Kim Jong Woon imnida, kalian bisa memanggil saya Yesung "

" Tan Hangeng imnida, kalian bisa memanggil saya Hangeng. Dan nama korea saya Hankyung "

Beberapa mata menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan tajam, sinis, tidak suka, bahkan ada juga yang menatap Hangeng dengan senang. Hangeng yang sadar dengan sekelilingnya, mulai menundukkan wajahnya dan memegang ujung bajunya. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak lolos.

' Aku tahu, orang luar sepertiku tidak akan diterima dengan baik ' batin Hangeng kecewa.

Heechul yang berada disamping Hangeng, langsung merangkul bahu teman se-grupnya itu lalu tersenyum.

" Kim Heechul imnida, kalian bisa memanggil saya Heechul. Dan saya adalah orang yang sangat menyayangi dia " ucap Heechul sambil melirik Hangeng sekilas.

Hangeng yang mendengar ucapan Heechul, walaupun tak terlalu mengerti tapi ia tau apa maksud dari temannya itu. ia lalu tersenyum dan balas merngkul bahu Heechul.

" Park Jung Soo imnida, kalian bisa memanggil saya Leeteuk. Dan saksikan penampilan kami dengan lagu TWINS (Knock Out) " teriak Leeteuk senang.

Ke-12 namja tersebut mulai menyanyikan lagu _Twins_ (Knock out) dan melakukan gerakan dance yang membuat fans-fans mereka berteriak kagum.

.

.

.

-Dorm-

Ke-12 namja tersebut memasuki apartement yang tidak terlalu luas tapi cukup untuk mereka tinggali.

" Baiklah Jungsoo-ssi, kami hanya mengantar sampai sini. Sebagian kami berikan tanggung jawabnya kepada anda "

" Terima kasih " ucap Leeteuk sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

Mereka memasuki apartement itu dan menatap ruangan tersebut tanpa berkedip.

" Apa ini cukup untuk kita? " ucap Eunhyuk yang disetujui oleh Donghae dan Shindong.

" Bahkan Kamarku lebih besar dari ruangan ini " ucap Siwon polos tanpa disadarinya membuat semua pasang mata melihatnya tajam.

" hah " Hangeng hanya menghela nafasnya tanpa menanggapi ucapan member lain.

" Dia gila, bagaimana mungkin kita cukup dengan ruangan kecil dan sempit ini " ucap Heechul seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" Baiklah karena ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Jadi aku akan membagi kalian. Disini ada 6 kamar. Jadi satu kamar terisi 2 orang " ucap Leeteuk sambil menatap member yang lainnya satu persatu.

" Leeteuk-ssi " panggil Kangin pelan.

Leeteuk menoleh dan menatap Kangin sekilas.

" Panggil aku hyung. Untuk kalian semua, jika kita berada di dorm tak ada yang boleh memakai bahasa formal. Panggil dengan seharusnya. Jika kalian merasa lebih muda, panggil yang lainnya dengan sebutan hyung " ucap Leeteuk tegas.

" Nde hyung " ucap mereka semua bersamaan.

" Ada apa Kangin-ah ? " tanya Leeteuk kepada Kangin.

" Ah, tidak jadi hyung " jawab Kangin sambil nyengir.

" Kau ini " Leeteuk hanya menggeleng maklum.

" Baiklah. Heechul kau akan sekamar dengan Hangeng, Sungmin kau dengan Donghae, Kangin dengan Shindong, Kibum dengan Siwon, Yesung dengan Ryeowook, dan aku dengan Eunhyuk. Sekarang pergilah ke kamar masing-masing lalu istirahat. Besok kita ada jadwal " ucap Leeteuk sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya dan Eunhyuk.

Semua member berjalan kearah kamar masing-masing. Ralat -_- sepertinya kita lupa pada namja yang berasal dari China itu. ia hanya diam di sofa sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat ini.

" Hankyung-ah " panggil Leeteuk sambil menepuk punggung namja china itu.

" Eh hyung, kau belum tidur? " ucap Hangeng sambil menatap Leeteuk.

" Tidurlah, jangan dipikirkan. Suatu saat nanti aku yakin mereka akan menerimamu " ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut Hangeng sekilas.

" Tidurlah, besok kita masih ada jadwal " ucap Leeteuk lagi seraya meninggalkan Hangeng sendiri dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Hangeng tersenyum sekilas dan berjalan kearah kamarnya menyusul Heechul yang akan menjadi roommate-nya itu.

.

.

.

 **( 23 Maret 2006 )**

Terlihat seorang namja yang cukup tinggi dan sangat kurus berdiri tepat di depan dorm SJ-05 bersama manager Kim Jung Hoon. Ia sesekali melirik manager Kim yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

" Bukankah mereka sudah cukup banyak, bahkan sudah mempunyai 12 member. Tapi kenapa harus aku yang mendapat angka sial itu. member ke-13. Arghh,, ini benar-benar sial. Bahkan aku menjadi trainee untuk debut menjadi penyanyi solo bukan grup yang mempunyai banyak member dan melakukan gerakan-gerakan dance yang aku bahkan tak pernah lakukan " batin Kyuhyun menggerutu panjang lebar.

Pintu dorm tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan sosok leader yang menurut Kyuhyun seperti malaikat. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari sang leader SJ-05, manager Kim langsung masuk. Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk sekilas lalu tersenyum canggung.

" Halo " sapa Kyuhyun.

" Maaf, tapi bukan begitu cara menyapa seseorang " jawab Leeteuk dengan dingin. Ia pun berjalan masuk tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

" Apa aku membuat kesalahan " batin Kyuhyun sedih.

Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menyusul manager Kim yang sudah berada di dalam. Kyuhyun menghampiri manager Kim dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia merasa bahwa semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut tak menyukainya.

" Manager Hyung " ucap Hangeng sambil menatap manager Kim.

Manager Kim menatap member satu persatu. Ia menghela nafasnya sekilas dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

" Mulai sekarang kalian bukan super junior 05 lagi. Dan kalian akan bertambah satu member " ucap manager Kim.

" Mwo? " ucap mereka bersamaan dengan raut wajah kaget (minus Kyu).

" Kau gila hyung, bahkan anggota kami sudah sangat banyak dan kau ingin menambahnya lagi " teriak Heechul kesal sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya takut.

" Ini keputusan Lee soo man, dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya " ucap manager Kim lagi.

Heechul hanya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Leeteuk dan member lainpun bahkan hanya diam dengan raut wajah yang sungguh datar. Semua mata menoleh saat mendengar pintu dorm yang dibuka. Siwon yang baru datang hanya menatap member lain bingung sambil melepas earphone-nya. Ditambah lagi ia melihat manager Kim dan namja kurus yang merupakan trainee SM.

" Canggung skali, ada apa? " tanya Siwon bingung saat merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal menurutnya.

" Ini Cho Kyuhyun, dan mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi member _Super Junior_ bukan _Super Junior 05_ " ucap manager Kim sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Siwon.

" Maksud an-" ucapan Siwon terpotong.

" Leeteuk ku serahkan padamu. Tanggal 23 Mei nanti, kalian akan debut sebagai Super Junior. jadi persiapkan semuanya. Kalau begitu Saya permisi " ucap manager Kim memotong ucapan Siwon seraya berjalan keluar dorm.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar takut dengan situasinya sekarang.

" Berapa umurmu? " tanya Yesung datar.

" Mwo? " kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan raut wajah bingung.

" Berapa umurmu, bodoh " bentak Heechul kesal.

Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia harus kuat, ia tak boleh menangis. Ini pilihannya, jadi ia tak boleh menyesal dengan keputusan yang ia ambil.

" 19 tahun (umur korea) " jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

" Berapa tahun kau menjadi trainee SM? " tanya Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

" Ti-tiga bulan " jawab Kyuhyun lagi dengan gugup.

Kibum, Yesung, Hangeng, Siwon, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Shindong hanya diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Bahkan Kangin dan Leeteuk pun masih mencoba mencerna otak mereka dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan. Ryeowook pun sudah menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa di jelaskan. Heechul bahkan sudah mengepalkan tangannya sampai kuku jari-jarinya memutih.

" MWOO ! " teriak mereka semua (minus Heechul) kaget seraya menatap Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kurasa aku akan gila sebentar lagi " ucap Heechul frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Nah readers bagaimana? Serukah? Jelekkah? Hehehe maaf jika ada ejaan atau kesalahan kata-kata dalam ff ini. Saya author baru, jadi belum terlalu berpengalaman. Oh iya, untuk para readers/pembaca jangan lupa untuk menekan kotak review dan beri komentar kalian. Jika ff ini peminatnya banyak, mungkin saya akan lebih cepat meng-update chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Oh iya ini epep ini berdasarkan opini bukan fakta jadi maap kalau ada sedikit keganjalan yang tak masuk akal dalam epep ini.**

 **Terima kasih :D *bow***

 **Kiyomizu Zenyuki***


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Kiyomizu Zenyuki**

 **Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan dan Keluarga mereka masing-masing.**

 **Warning : Typos, geje, absurd, ooc, yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol 'keluar'. Terima kasih *bow**

 **Copyright : Ide cerita ini dan karakter dalam FF ini,, asli dari pemikiran saya.**

 **Cast : All member SUJU**

 **Summary :** _ **Mereka**_ **adalah bintang yang bersinar.** _ **Mereka**_ **adalah bintang yang sangat di-kagumi bahkan di sayangi dan di cintai oleh banyak orang.** _ **Mereka**_ **adalah bintang yang berwujud malaikat. Ya,,** _ **mereka**_ **-lah sosok itu. sosok yang membuat orang-orang berteriak menyebutkan nama** _ **mereka**_ **satu persatu.** _ **Mereka**_ **adalah SUPER JUNIOR.**

.

.

.

 **~~HAPPY READING~~**

.

.

.

 **(Sebelumnya..)**

" Berapa tahun kau menjadi trainee SM? " tanya Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

" Ti-tiga bulan " jawab Kyuhyun lagi dengan posisi yang masih sama sedari tadi.

Kibum, Yesung, Hangeng, Siwon, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Shindong hanya diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Bahkan Kangin dan Leeteuk pun masih mencoba mencerna otak mereka dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan. Ryeowook pun sudah menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa di jelaskan. Heechul bahkan sudah mengepalkan tangannya sampai kuku jari-jarinya memutih.

" MWOO ! " teriak mereka semua (minus Heechul) kaget seraya menatap Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kurasa aku akan gila sebentar lagi " ucap Heechul frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar.

.

.

.

 **-Chapter 2-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ke-12 namja tersebut masih dengan posisi yang sama sedari tadi sambil menatap Kyuhyun sinis. Ralat, tidak semuanya yang menatap sinis. Kibum, Yesung, dan Siwon menatap Kyuhyun biasa-biasa saja menurut mereka. Walaupun awalnya mereka kaget mendengar masa trainee Kyuhyun hanya 3 bulan bahkan sebentar lagi dia akan memulai debutnya bersama mereka.

" baiklah Cho Kyuhyun. Karena disini kau yang paling muda, jadi panggil kami semua hyung dan jangan pernah memakai bahasa formal jika berada di dorm. Pakai bahasa sehari-hari saja, kau mengerti " ucap Leeteuk.

" Nde hyung " jawab kyuhyun seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Sekarang kalian harus beristirahat dan kau " tunjuk Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun.

" Terserah kau mau tidur dimana " ucap Leeteuk datar.

Leeteuk dan member lain kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun hanya menarik nafasnya pelan lalu menghembuskannya. Ia harus kuat, ini pilihannya jadi ia harus berusaha agar tak pernah menyesal ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal.

" Kau bisa tidur di kamarku,, tapi dilantai " ucap Yesung datar. Ia berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam ditempatnya sambil menatap Yesung.

" Apa kau akan tetap berdiri disana magnae " panggil Yesung lagi, masih dengan nada datar.

" Ne hyung, aku kesana " ucap Kyuhyun senang sambil mengangkat kopernya dan berjalan menghampiri Yesung.

Yesung mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk, kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya pealan takut membangunkan Ryeowook, rommate-nya. Kyuhyun menaruh barang-barangnya tepat disamping lemari Yesung. Kyuhyun mengambil selimut dalam kopernya lalu menjadikannya tikar untuk di-tiduri. Yesung menaiki kasurnya dan berbaring. Ia menoleh sekilas melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur.

" Cepat skali, bahkan hanya beberapa menit dia sudah tertidur pulas "

Yesung berjalan kearah lemarinya dan membukanya perlahan. Ia mengambil selimut dan memakaikannya ke Kyuhyun.

" Aku tau bagaimana rasanya tak disukai banyak orang "

Yesung berjalan kearah kasurnya dan berbaring. Ia menutup matanya perlahan dan tertidur. Kyuhyun sebenarnya belum tidur, tapi ia hanya berpura-pura tidur. Ia mendengar semua ucapan hyungnya itu. kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap sosok namja yang memunggunginya itu.

" Night Yesung hyung.. aku senang karena kau adalah orang pertama yang menerimaku disini. Ahra nuna tak salah menyukaimu. Bahkan kau berhasil membuat kakak dari seorang cho kyuhyun tergila-gila karena suara emasmu itu " bisik kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menarik selimut pemberian yesung sampai bahunya dan menyusul yesung ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

 **( 05.00 )**

" Kyuhyun.. kyuhyun.. " panggil leeteuk sambil mengguncangkan kedua bahu kyuhyun.

"… "

" YAKK CHO KYUHYUN " teriak leeteuk marah.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget seraya membuka matanya dengan lebar saat mendengar teriakan hyung tertuanya di suju.

" N-nde hyung " suara kyuhyun takut.

" aku lapar,, aku ingin ramyun " ucap leeteuk dingin.

" Mwo..ta-tapi aku- " ucapan kyuhyun terpotong.

" palli, sekalian member lain kau masakkan juga " ucap leeteuk sekilas sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

" Omo.. otheokke hajyo? " batin kyuhyun bertanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur dan mencari ramyun di lemari atas.

" Aishh dimana mereka menyimpannya.. " ucap kyuhyun berbisik.

Kyuhyun mengambil 12 ramyun. Ia menyalakan kompor itu berulang kali dan menaikkan panci air keatas kompor.

" Akhirnya menyala juga,, tapi airnya ada berapa banyak yahh.. " batin kyuhyun bertanya.

" Mungkin saja pancinya di isi penuh,, kan ramyunnya ada banyak.. " ucap kyuhyun senang dan mengisi panci tersebut dengan air hingga penuh. Ia juga memasukkan ramyun serta bumbu-bumbunya ke dalam air yang di masaknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia bahkan tak sadar sudah tidur beberapa menit. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah panci tersebut dan mematikan kompornya. Ia mengambil sumpit dan mencoba mengambil ramyun yang ada didalamnya. Mata kyuhyun membulat takut, tanpa sadar ia menelan air liurnya sendiri.

" Bagaiamana ini ? " batin kyuhyun cemas.

Ia menaruh ramyun tersebut dalam satu wadah. Kita lihat apa yang mengakibatkan kecemasan seorang cho kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak, mie yang seperti jelly bahkan tak bisa disumpit sama sekali, serta air yang terlalu banyak.

Terlihat leeteuk berjalan kearah kyuhyun dan menatap kyuhyun dengan wajah yang amat datar. Leeteuk memperhatikan ramyun tersebut seraya memijit pelipisnya perlahan.

" BODOH,, KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YAH.. MASAKAN APA YANG KAU BUAT INI CHO KYUHYUN " teriak leeteuk marah dan membuat semua member yang tertidur pulas bangun dengan wajah muram.

" A-aku tak bisa memasak hyung. Dan saat aku ingin mengatakannya padamu,, kau malah memotong perkataanku " ucap kyuhyun pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya takut. Semua member hanya menatap leeteuk dan kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung.

" Ada apa seb- " ucapan yesung terpotong.

-Takk-

Semua mata menatap leeteuk kaget. Hei, siapa yang tak kaget jika leader yang kau kenal sebagai malaikat baru saja melempar kepala kyuhyun dengan sumpit.

" JADI KAU MAU BILANG KALAU SEMUA INI SALAHKU HAH ? " teriak leeteuk lagi dengan amarah yang memuncak.

" A-aniya ak—" kyuhyun hanya menutup matanya rapat-rapat tanpa memandang kearah leeteuk.

-Prangg-

Semua member hanya menghela nafasnya pelan melihat mangkuk ramyun yang baru saja dipecahkan oleh hyung tertuanya itu. leeteuk berjalan kearah kamarnya dan membanting pintunya keras.

" Aku akan menyusulnya.. " ucap kangin seraya menyusul leeteuk.

" Hei kau,, bersihkan kotoran itu. cihh mengganggu saja " ucap Heechul datar sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya juga dan di ikuti semua member (minus Yesung & Donghae).

Tanpa berkata apapun, kyuhyun membersihkan pecahan kaca tersebut.

" Aku harus bertahan,, jangan menangis cho kyuhyun.. " batin kyuhyun mencoba untuk kuat.

" Donghae-ah,, kau ambil pel dan aku akan membantu membersihkan kotoran ini " suruh yesung pada donghae seraya menjongkokkan dirinya didepan kyuhyun dan membantu magnaenya itu.

" Tapi hy- " ucap Donghae terpotong dan menatap yesung takut.

" Kau mau membantu,, atau kembali ke kamarmu " ucap yesung datar sambil menatap donghae tajam.

" Arrasso " ucap Donghae singkat dan berjalan kearah toilet untuk mengambil pel.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap yesung takjub seraya menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

" Gomawo yesung hyung " ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

" Bukankah kau jenius. Kenapa kau tak gunakan otakmu dalam hal yang menyangkut ini " tanya yesung tanpa menoleh ke kyuhyun.

" Aku benar-benar tak bisa berfikir tadi " jawab kyuhyun seraya berdiri dan membuang pecahan kaca tersebut ke tempat sampah.

" Awas kyuhyun-ah, biar aku yang mengepel-nya.. " ucap donghae sambil menunjukkan senyum kekanakannya.

" Biar aku sa—" Kyuhyun hanya pasrah ketika tangannya di tarik paksa oleh yesung.

.

.

.

Terlihat 13 namja sedang berkumpul di tengah dorm. Bahkan hanya suara jam dinding yang terdengar dalam keheningan tersebut.

" aku tanya padamu sekali lagi cho kyuhyun, apa kau bisa menari? " tanya leeteuk sambil menatap kyuhyun yang tertunduk.

" … " kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" hhhh " hela nafas semua member saat mendengar pernyataan kyuhyun.

" sedikitpun ? " tanya eunhyuk.

" Nde,, aku hanya dilatih vocal dan macam-macam tata cara jika menjadi penyanyi " jawab kyuhyun pelan.

" Hah,, aku bisa gila " ucap leeteuk sambil memijit pelipisnya.

" Bunuh aku sekarang " ucap heechul kesal.

" Apa kau mau kubantu hyung ? " tanya kibum pada heechul yang saat itu juga mendapat geplakan tangan di kepalanya dari kangin.

" Ingat Tuhan hyungdeul, saengdeul " khotbah siwon yang membuat semua member (minus kyuhyun) menatap tajam kearahnya.

" BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI BERBICARA,, AKU PUSING MENGATUR BAGIAN VOCAL KALIAN.. SHITTT " teriak yesung marah dengan aura dingin yang memancar.

" … " semua member diam dan hanya bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan drastis yesung ketika marah.

Yesung beralih menatap kyuhyun dan berjalan kearahnya. Semua member hanya menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan k-a-s-i-a-n-s-e-k-a-l-i-n-a-s-i-b-m-u. yesung duduk disamping kyuhyun dan memperlihatkan lirik lagu yang sedari tadi dipegangnnya.

" Ini apa hyung? " tanya kyuhyun sambil menatap deretan tiap bait lagu tersebut.

" Aku ingin mendengar suaramu magnae,, ayo nyanyikan.. " ucap yesung datar. Ia mengeluarkan hp dan earphone dari sakunya, kemudian memakaikannya ke telinga kyuhyun.

" Dengarkan lagunya, dan coba kau nyanyikan " ucap yesung lanjut sambil menatap kyuhyun dan beralih menatap semua member.

Kyuhyun mulai menyanyikan lagu U sambil menghayatinya. Semua member hanya menatapnya takjub dan yesung yang tersenyum puas. Eunhyuk mulai melakukan gerakan dance di ikuti oleh Donghae, Hangeng, dan Sungmin yang merupakan main dance dari grup mereka. Sesekali eunhyuk menyuruh kyuhyun untuk mengulang lagunya, agar lagu dan dancenya menyatu. Yesung beralih menatap leeteuk dan kemudian tersenyum.

" Cukup saengdeul " perintah leeteuk.

" Baiklah besok aku akan menelpon manager hyung, agar lusa nanti kita sudah rekaman untuk album kedua untuk awal debut kita sebagai super junior " ucap leeteuk semangat.

" Yeayy " teriak semua member (minus kyuhyun) senang.

Yesung menepuk bahu kyuhyun lalu tersenyum dan mengelus rambut magnaenya itu.

" Kita akan berjuang sama-sama,, fighting " ucap yesung memberi semangat pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan dari yesung, langsung memeluk tubuh mungil hyungnya itu. yesung membalas pelukan kyuhyun seraya tersenyum.

" Kyu,, kau menangis? " tanya yesung pelan.

Semua member yang tersadar dari kebahagiaannya mulai beralih menatap kyuhyun.

" Hiks.. hiks.. " isak kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Selama ini ia selalu bertahan karena berfikir tak ada yang peduli padanya. Tapi melihat perlakuan yesung,, air matanya tak bisa di tahan lagi. Ia benar-benar bahagia, melihat salah satu dari member suju 05 alias suju yang akan berubah sebentar lagi sudah ada yang menerimanya.

" Tapi, aku belum mau menerima dia " ucap heechul datar.

" sstt, kim heechul " bentak hangeng pelan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat kekanakan heechul.

" Menyebalkan " ucap heechul berbisik sambil mempotkan bibirnya kesal.

" Dia menangis? " tanya donghae.

" Bodoh, mana mungkin dia tertawa " jawab eunhyuk sambil memutar matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari roommatenya itu.

" Cengeng skali.. " ucap kangin remeh.

" Itukan karena ulah kalian berdua hyung " ucap sungmin sambil menatap kangin dan heechul polos.

" Kyeopta *O* " ucap shindong tanpa sadar yang dihadiai pukulan tangan dari leeteuk tepat di kepalanya.

" Ini kenapa? " tanya siwon bingung seraya berjalan mendekat kearah kibum. Ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi jadi tak tahu apa-apa.

" Eh kyuyun kerasukan " panik siwon seraya memegang kalung salib yang ada di lehernya.

-bukk-

Pukul kangin ke kepala siwon. Siapa tak kesal jika anak Tuhan itu selalu menyebut setan dalam dorm. " Bodoh " bisik kangin yang masih di dengar jelas oleh siwon. Siwon hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya pasrah yang baru saja terkena ciuman mesra dari tangan hyungnya itu.

Ryeowook dan Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pernyataan dari semua hyungnya.

Yesung yang geram, mencoba mengatur amarahnya agar tak keluar saat itu juga. Hei dia masih waras, bahkan sadar kalau disebelah apartement mereka ada apartemen tetangga yang bisa saja mendatangi mereka dengan marah-marah jika terganggu.

" Stop,, bisakah kalian berhenti bicara saengdeul.. " kesal leeteuk sambil memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing melihat kelakuan dangsaengnya, ditambah lagi kyuhyun yang tak berhenti menangis.

" Gweanchana kyuhyun-ah? " tanya yesung lembut.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat kepalanya kemudia menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum manis.

" Aku akan berusaha hyungdeul " ucap kyuhyun seraya berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya sekilas (tanda hormat ke orang yang lebih tua di korea).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf readers untuk chapter kali ini bener2 pendek ya.. soalnya author udah gak ada ide lagi,, yang terpenting chapter 3 nanti udah ngejelasin lagu U untuk awal debut kyuhyun sebagai member suju :D hehehe :D**

 **Nah readers bagaimana? Serukah? Jelekkah? Hehehe maaf jika ada ejaan atau kesalahan kata-kata dalam ff ini. Saya author baru, jadi belum terlalu berpengalaman. Oh iya, untuk para readers/pembaca jangan lupa untuk menekan kotak review dan beri komentar kalian. Jika ff ini peminatnya banyak, mungkin saya akan lebih cepat meng-update chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Oh iya ini epep ini berdasarkan opini bukan fakta jadi maap kalau ada sedikit keganjalan yang tak masuk akal dalam epep ini.**

 **Terima kasih :D *bow***

 **Kiyomizu Zenyuki**


End file.
